The Tunnel of Love
by Iris Marie
Summary: Finally, Lita has the chance to go out with Ken and runs to Serena for female support, begging her to double date with them. She even stoops so low as asking Darien to be her date! And suddenly a little flirting game becomes more then just that when they


Author Notes: (Warning: LONG FIC!)  
  
Hello! Well, this is a change from my regular writing. Still based on my fav. couple, but it's going to be in first season. Well, sort of. This is way before 'A Crystal Clear Destiny' (NA dubbed version), but Mina/Minako will be in here. I'm using all NA dubbed names, only because I'm more used to those. No scouts/senshi, Tuxedo Mask/Kamen, etc. I guess, strictly romance... another big change since I enjoy *some* fights... but, I might add one *without* supernatural powers. Who knows?  
  
Please note that this fic has been posted on other sites and on those other sites I have gone under another alias which was 'Marie' But, for ff.net, I'm under Iris Marie. Just in case you've alredy read this. I didn't plagerize! ^-^  
  
Well, hope you enjoy this. Usual disclaimers apply. However, this is my fic.   
Copyright 1999  
  
  
"I do not know what it is about you that closes and opens,  
only something in me understands the voice of your eyes   
is deeper than all roses."  
- E.E. Cummings  
  
----  
It's really all quite funny when you view it from my perspective. I mean, who would have known that a guy and a girl that constantly argued and teased each other could become lover's? Not just lover's, but actually be each other's one true love... soulmate's, in other words.   
  
A devastating past that left one alone and cold at heart as well as soul, while the other was a happy, friendly person that opened her heart to anyone. I mean, really, could you have *ever*, truthfully picture it? Perhaps, perhaps not... who knows, right?   
  
Anyway, this, I suppose could-be fairytale, depends on you, is a story that started with an 18-year-old college student, Darien Shields, who meets a girl, Serena Moon, and their lives are forever changed...   
  
  
The Tunnel of Love  
by Iris Marie  
  
"Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impudent. Love is not love which alters when alteration finds," Darien quoted Sonnet 116, written by William Shakespeare. He shook his head, his unruly dark mane falling ever slightly against his dazzling eyes. "Do you understand it, Andrew?" he questioned his friend who busied himself filling a cup with   
soda.   
  
"I'm not a literature person, Dare. Don't start looking at me for answers," his friend replied as he pushed the swinging half-door to the side. "But, I do know one thing. I have to give this soda to that girl over there before she starts getting rowdy."  
  
Darien rolled his eyes as he looked back towards the paper in his hands. He found the small piece of typed paper on the floor of one of his classes. The person must've felt frustrated, just like him, since it was crumpled up into a very small ball. He sighed as he took a sip of his shake. Ah chocolate... just what he needed to calm himself down. He closed his eyes as he finally felt a sense of tranquillity wash over his body.  
  
"NO WAY!" A huge scream burst through the doors. Darien cringed as he felt irritation come back... full blast, may I add. "NO, NO, NO!" He knew that shrill voice and he couldn't help but smirk a bit. Since, of course, Meatball Head was always SO much fun to tease... and for some unknown reason, she made him feel comfortable. Well, in a weird, deja vu kind, anyway.  
  
"Having a good day, Meatball Head?" He asked as she slumped on a stool a few seats down. She glanced up and growled... literally, too! Her lips curled up into a snarl, further shocking Dare. "I was just wondering if you were okay, Meatball, geez. Thought you would be grateful that I at least cared to ask," he had to grin at that comment. When he glanced back towards her, she still had the look on. "Stop giving me that creepy look! It really is a turn-off if you want guys knocking at your door. Although, I wonder why they'll bother with such a cranky girl like the one I'm facing now."  
  
Serena looked at the guy that has caused her torment from the very first day she met him. She rolled her eyes as she tried to calm down. 'But why?' she asked herself. 'It's always fun to scream at him and unload all the pent-up frustration.' She contemplated the thought, but shook her head. She didn't want to feel sorry for that jerk after she yelled at him. She didn't really want to admit it, but she always did feel a tad guilty... she didn't like yelling at people that much.  
  
"Not in the mood, Darien," she simply muttered as Lita made her   
way next to her.   
  
"Oh, come on, Sere! Just this once... pretty please!!" The brown head pleaded. Darien, his curiosity at least piqued, plus the fact he really didn't want to get back to the words on the paper, eavesdropped.  
  
"I said it then and I'm saying it now... NO!" With that, she crossed her arms and pouted. Darien *had* to smile at the vision she made. Come on... a 14-year-old girl pouting like a 5-year-old? What guy could not at least find it a bit, teeny bit... cute? In a totally childish kind of way, Darien quickly reprimanded himself, although knowing that, that wasn't exactly true. The truth was something he didn't want to admit... at least not at the present moment.  
  
"Just this once?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Come on... pretty, pretty please!"  
  
"I'm not going on a date with Melvin! And that's absolutely *final*!"  
  
"Oh, Serena! I can't go to the carnival with Ken by myself!!! I need help and the other girls' are already booked. With Raye having to take care of Chad since she whacked him a bit too hard with her broom. And then Mina having to bring Artemis to the vet, and you know how feisty he can get! Plus, Amy has computer classes! Serena... you're the only one... PLEASE!?!"  
  
Serena sighed. "I would love to help you out, Lita, but I will *not* go out with Melvin!"  
  
"Then pick someone else to ask to go with you! Don't you like Andrew? Go for it! My thing is completely *gone*!"  
  
"You know he's taken! I doubt he'll enjoy getting caught with me on his arm by Rita... even if it was for a good deed, in a way."  
  
"What about..." she glanced around and spotted that dark head, blue eyed guy that only started college. A smile fell across her face. "Darien!" she exclaimed.  
  
Serena's eyes widened with shock, as Darien jumped at the outburst of his name. "Huh?" he asked confused. Sure, he was following the thing a bit, all right, he knew exactly what they said each second... although, he was rather shocked when his name was spoken in the same topic of 'date with Serena.'  
  
"Dare, buddy, old pal," Lita said with a huge smile, like the one that cat wore on Alice In Wonderland. You know... the creepy one that disappeared and only left 1 part of his body behind? Yeah... knew you'd know! (Try watching that Disney film over and over w/your baby cousin! ::shivers::)   
  
Anyway, Lita did feel a tad guilty for getting Serena set up, especially with a guy she 'supposedly' despised, but Lita was in no way going to a carnival alone with a guy she was heads over heels for! Even if it *was* with her best friend, new feelings started to erupt in both of them. Plus the fact it was their first 'official date', she needed some sort of girl support! "What are you doing this Saturday night, hmm?" She asked her 'victim', as one could say, as she claimed a stool next to him. Serena was still sitting with her mouth agape.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ohh... just wondering. You know, curious me. Always seeking for new information."  
  
"Nothing really..." he answered a bit unsure.  
  
"Great!" she then exclaimed as she grabbed his hand. "Then you won't mind going to the carnival with Serena!"  
  
"Hold up!" Sere, finally awakening from her state-of-shock, stood up, aware of what was happening. "What on Earth are you doing!?!?"  
  
"Hooking you up, of course, so you can come on a double date with Ken and I," Lita replied as she gave Darien a bright smile. "Now, what do you say, Dare? Can you take Sere on a date this Saturday night? A double date with my own boyfriend-to-be, of course. Although, if you feel uncomfortable with the term 'date', you can call it a friend   
gathering... something corny like that."  
  
Darien, still shock, only stared with his jaw swinging open. Serena was, on the other hand, curious of his answer. I mean, this guy lived to torture her... she then paused. He *lived* to torture her... and he must know that she despised him and he must know that she would rather die than be caught dangling on his arm. 'Hmm...' Serena's mind started to roll it's wheels. 'I could, of course, flirt with him and get him disgusted... what college moron would want a kid flirting with them? Wait... isn't that what college creeps want?' She looked over Darien and shook her head with a smile. 'But, Darien won't, of course. I saw him pushing away those college girls! No way he can get interested in *me*'   
That thought hurt, but she dismissed the feeling. She should be used to his distaste in her behavior and looks... he showed it enough with his teasing.  
  
"Yeah, Darien," she then added as she walked over to him and nuzzled her head on his strong shoulder. Sere had to gulp to control the emotions that were erupting. This guy was gorgeous, even if she didn't enjoy admitting it, and his body was what Serena liked to call 'the perfect build.' "How do you like the thought of you," she then paused as she pressed her forefinger against his chest playfully, "and me," pointing to herself, "alone in the tunnel of love?" She then traced the contour of his jaw. If she didn't know any better, Darien seemed to tremble under her touch and stare. 'Nah..' she thought. 'How could I, Innocent-Serena, get Darien-the-Cold interested?' she had to giggle at the thought.  
  
Darien felt electric jolts coming from her fingers that now started to play with his hair. Her lips were turned up into a suggestive grin and her eyes... damn those eyes of hers. He gulped as he thought about this situation. A high school girl... Serena even! actually making him... flustered. How more ironic could it get!?! Not even the college girls, with a much more defined figure, get him feeling... feeling like this! Trying his best to regain himself, he let loose a nervous cough and backed away as casually as he could muster. The thing that actually got him to complete it and not just pull her into a hug to just smell the sweet scent of her was this main thought, 'She's Meatball Head.' Well, with the phrase, 'She's 14, you're 18' to accompany it.   
  
As for Lita, let's just say, she was shocked! Beyond that word actually. 'Wait till the girl's hear about this,' she thought with a smile. As she watched the pair, she couldn't help but realize Darien's large effort to restrain himself. So, he pulled away trying to   
symbolize annoyance. Of course, he did it rather well, but with the expression on his face when Serena was playing with his hair... no way can anyone watching the whole situation believe he was actually annoyed.   
  
"So, what do you think," Serena paused momentarily to both regain herself, she also felt the... how does one say? intensity, and to figure out a pet name to make him groan in dislike. Hey, don't guys dislike corny and way to mushy nicknames? "Muffin?" she asked softly, with a touch of wanting, into his ear, breathing ever-so softly on his ear   
lobe to further his annoyance.  
  
Of course, it was the way opposite to him. 'She's 14, you're 18,' he continuously chanted as his fists clenched in the effort to keep his face impassive so she couldn't see the emotions she was stirring. But, what got him off his little chant of 'She's 14, you're 18' was when she called him Muffin. 'Muffin,' he thought softly. Oddly enough, he liked it.  
  
'Damn it, Darien,' he scolded himself. 'You're the one who stays on top... you're always the one who keeps things under control! She's only 14!' That calmed him down enough from her breathing on his ear. 'Get her back,' he thought softly with a smile.   
  
"You know what," he also paused as he thought of her own 'nickname.' A word instantly popped up, "Bunny?" He asked as he stood up and leaned down. "Why not?" He whispered as he lightly kissed her forehead and then cheek.  
  
Now, if Darien's feelings got screwed up, Serena's was a disaster zone! She felt giddy and light-headed, but was shocked and mad that he didn't turn her down and say no to Lita. Well, that's what she kept telling herself, if you get my drift. Instead, he accepted. 'Accepted,' that word was enough to snap her out of her thoughts. "What!?!" She jumped away, but only to feel a bit... dazed. Other terms: dizzy, faintest, weightless. But, truthfully, the dominant one was confusion.   
  
"Great!" Lita exclaimed as she patted Serena on the back. "Now, you and Darien can join me and Ken! Thank you SO much Sere! And you, too, Darien! You guys are great. Here," she then stopped momentarily to rip out a piece of paper out of her bag and scribble something down on it. "That's my address. Serena will be there and so will Ken. Stop by around 3." She once again paused as she looked at Darien curiously. "Ken   
doesn't really have a car yet... do you have one?"  
  
Darien nodded numbly as he still thought of the previous events. "This is excellent!" Lita then exclaimed. "Would you mind if we all carpool in your car rather then walk 5 miles?"  
  
He nodded his head numbly once more. Finally, he was at least capable to stutter out a few words. "S-sure. It... it'd be no... no problem," he commented a bit breathless as well as nervous.  
  
"Well, I'd see you in 2 days! Come on, Serena. Say good bye to you're cute Muffin," she added the nickname and adjective. And she was justly rewarded by seeing the two flush. Sere waved her hand to him as her eyes stayed on the ground. "And you say good bye to you're little Bunny," she also quipped in. It was his turn to look down towards the floor. He nodded softly and saw the two exit.   
  
'Bunny..' he thought of the name softly. It sort of fit her, but 'Meatball Head' was much better. Plus, he enjoyed the way it felt when the words 'Meatball Head' rolled on his tongue. However, he was shocked that he enjoyed the phrase, '*My* Meatball Head' a LOT more. "My Meatball Head..." he then whispered, this time aloud, testing the words   
on his lips.  
  
"Oh Muffin!" A high-pitched, definitely not-girl voice cried out. Darien swung around and caught sight of Andrew with his hands folded in front of his chest. "Oh Muffin!" he said again, this time batting his lashes and swinging a towel forward. He then burst out laughing as Darien's expression was a mix of irritation and embarrassment.   
  
"Shut up, Andrew!" he snapped as he sipped his chocolate shake. "It's not like you're any better with Rita!" That comment immediately shut him up and made him return to wiping the counter. Even if he did hold a huge grin on his face. "Plus anyway, the only reason why I'm accepting the whole thing, is to embarrass Meatball Head. She'll have one huge fit, all right, when I *do* show up. I can just imagine her fury!" He then added, trying to clear up the situation with Andrew, and unknowingly to himself as well.  
  
"Sure," Andrew replied sarcastically as he continued to wipe the counter. "Keep telling yourself that, Dare."  
  
Darien rolled his eyes again as he looked at the paper with the sonnet on it. Picking it up, he crumpled it. 'Don't have to waste time on that anymore,' he thought softly. 'Now, I need to get ready to get Meatball Head back... on the date.' He snickered softly. He was going to enjoy this! He'll get Serena back for stirring feelings like *that*! He'll get her back by stirring the same feelings she inflicted on him, on her, when they're at the carnival. Also, to find out *how* and *why* she was capable to unlock those emotions that no other girl ever had throughout his years.  
  
------  
Serena kneeled down on the floor, laying her head on the small table. They were at Raye's temple, helping her out with caring for Chad. Well, Lita, Mina, Raye, and Amy, of course. And Lita wouldn't shut her trap about the incident with Darien and her! Mina and Raye wouldn't leave poor Sere alone. They kept asking very *uncomfortable* questions   
that got Serena to think. Think of what, you might ask? Well, the topic she didn't *want* to discuss... Darien. Thankfully, Amy kept her trap shut, but by her facial expressions, she was rather mischievous herself, perhaps thinking of all different scenarios or something like that.  
  
Her forehead tingled, as did her left cheek, specifically the spots that Darien's soft lips touched and kissed. 'Kissed...' that word went through her mind and unconsciously she fingered her lips. 'Oh how I wish...' she stopped herself and looked at her hand accusingly. "Oh, this is just great! I'm already thinking of the guy in *that* way!" she   
muttered scornfully as she looked at the small, smooth surface of the table. Stretching her forefinger, she instantly started to run her tips across it, making a shape... a shape she had just been stroking... *his* jaw.   
  
She sighed in aggravation. "What the hell is he doing to me!" she asked no one as she buried her head into her folded arms. "Why him?" she then asked, looking at a picture of the 'crew' together in the park. "Why must it be *him*?"   
  
"Maybe cause you might have more than a *thing* for him, hmm?" A cheerful voice said from behind her.  
  
Sere turned around and first saw ash-ridden clothes and small tears on the sleeves. Then, she caught sight of a red bow that now was dangling at the tip of hair on the person's right side. A bow that was in a tangle of once blonde hair that now looked more like black. "Uhh... Mina... what *happened*!?"  
  
"Oh," her friend began as she glanced at her clothes and bow. May I add totally knotted hair. "Hehe... I sort of, umm, uhh... you know, it was really funny... well, umm.. when I, may I add it was an accident?"   
  
Serena giggled. "You don't have to tell me. I'm sure you got enough from it from Raye."  
  
Mina nodded as she sat down with a thump. "So... why are you mumbling to yourself and acting all down? If you want, we could all go to the mall and get a new outfit for your date-" she was instantly cut off.  
  
"It's *not* a date! I won't even show up, cause I'm sure he'll stand me up anyway..."  
  
"How are you so sure?"  
  
"Mainly because this is Darien."  
  
"Oh, come on Sere! He called you 'Bunny'! How more adorable is that!? How I *wish* a guy could say those words to me! I'd be putty in his hands already! You and Lita are so lucky... I'm stuck trying to get Artemis to the vet... that darn cat!"  
  
Sere laughed again. "I hear you. Luna can act the same way!" she already felt her mood lighten up. "I'm just totally confused... I can't even *believe* I was capable to act... to act like that! Now he must think I'm a desperate teen who is horny or something."  
  
Mina fell to the floor laughing hysterically. Her face was red and it seemed as if she was crying! "You... he think... you... HAHA!" Once more, that hyena laugh of her's. It just seemed to get shriller and shriller! First low and then cascading up and up and wow it's UP there! Finally, they started to subside, but little chuckles were coming out here and there. "Oh, Sere..." she was only capable to mumble out as she rubbed her teary eyes.  
  
Serena just glared at her and drooped her shoulders. "You know, Mina, by that glint in his eyes when he accepted, it seemed as if he wanted revenge or something. Not revenge like in a bad way, but like in a... I don't know... as if he wanted to get me back for doing something to him. Not physically, but rather emotionally."  
  
"Lita did say he looked REALLY flustered!" Mina said all of a sudden giddy. "Oh MY God! I actually solved something! Sere... he wants to get you back for getting him feeling flustered and out-of-control! I mean, he always does want to be the dominant male! And I'm sure when you were doing that, interest or something came forth and he didn't enjoy it. He wants to do that to you! To get you back so his male ego will feel in control again!"   
  
Sere looked at her friend skeptically. "Do you actually want me to believe that?"  
  
Mina sighed and sat back down quiet and disappointed again. "No... it was a rather stupid thought, huh?"   
  
(Extra AN- The bliss of ignorance... gotta love it ^_-)  
  
Serena nodded. "Now... let's see... tell me the top 10 stuff to do to gross your date out so they'll bail on you."  
  
"Oh, that's easy," Raye said as she, Lita, and Amy came in. All of their clothes and faces were ash-ridden. "Just act like yourself, Meatball Head."  
  
"That's NOT funny, Raye!" she yelled as she glared at her friend. Finally, her eyes caught sight of *their* appearance and the starting argument instantly diminished. "Wh-" Sere began, but was only to be stopped.  
  
"Don't ask," Amy commented as they all sweat-dropped. "Just don't let Mina go near *anything* flammable! Or, *anything* that can cause a fire to light up... specifically a stove, match, and even 2 sticks."  
  
Mina giggled nervously. "It's not my fault the rag was near the stove!"  
  
"*You* seemed to accidentally drop it!" Raye exclaimed. "Half of my kitchen would've burned down, if Lita didn't bring in the hose that we use to water the lawn. It's like a lake in there!"  
  
"Well... you all should know me by now," Mina said with a pout. "Didn't any of you learn when I tried to nurse you all back to health?"  
  
They all seemingly cringed and shivered. "Yeah... she has a point, ya know?" Lita muttered as she was rubbing her arm. "We should of known better."  
  
They all nodded as the topic switched. This time they started to discuss how to totally gross out a man so they'll bail.  
  
  
*Saturday- Lita's Apartment*  
  
  
"This is way TOO girlish!" Lita complained as she stared at her reflection from the mirror. "I don't LIKE pink!"  
  
"But, it's SO cute!" Sere protested. She glanced at the clock and sighed. "We only have half an hour, you know."  
  
Lita screeched as she ran around the room frantically. "Oh MY GOD! This is NOT happening! I don't even have *anything* to wear!"  
  
"You bought 5 different dresses, Lita. Well, 2 of them dress' and the others jeans and shirts. But, you bought 2 dresses... come on!"  
  
"I know, I know," her friend mumbled through a brush. It seemed as if she was brushing her hair one minute and then frantically digging through her closet the next. "I should've stayed in that mall longer!"  
  
"We stayed there for over 6 hours!" Serena commented as she glanced down towards her appearance. Raye had suggested to wear a potato sac bag, but she was there to embarrass *him*. Not *her*. Mina said to dress skimpy... what sophisticated guy, Raye's words, would want someone like that on their arm. But, NO way was she going to wear anything TOO revealing. Thankfully, Amy was there. Ames just said to wear something casual. Specifically, shorts and a blouse. No dress so he'll KNOW she wasn't there for a date.. although the term 'date' did want to addressed, in a way.  
  
"*This* one!" Lita finally shrieked and bolted to the bathroom. Sere giggled as she looked towards the mirror. The day was a bit chilly so she just wore a comfortable jacket with a white tee shirt and jean shorts. Not forgetting comfortable sneakers, just in case they wanted to walk around the carnival for a long time. Perhaps even till it closed, which was 11 o'clock at night. Sere could even remember her father's expression when she asked to stay out that long. Thankfully, her mom was there and allowed her, as long as she stayed by Lita. They both knew Lita was capable of beating up 5 built guys at once if they got her pissed.  
  
The bathroom door swung open, and Lita stood tall and proud. "How do you think of this one?" Sere looked and her eyes widened.   
  
"Wow... *that* one's perfect! Ken will be drooling all over you!" It was rather simple, but it really did compliment her body and eyes. A spaghetti strapped green dress that was in the middle of clingy and loose. The material looked as if it was satin or something like that. It swayed just slightly above her knees. "You didn't buy *that*!"  
  
"Yeah... it's just something someone gave me for Christmas. You know me... not exactly a dress person so I stuffed it in my closet and forgot about it. So... does it really look okay?"  
  
Once again Sere nodded as she herself glanced towards the mirror. "Well, Darien will *have* to take me like this. No way I'm spending time to look good for *him*!"  
  
"Oh Sere!" Lita muttered as she slipped on her shoes. "Admit it, you like the guy!"  
  
"Do NOT!"  
  
"Then why'd you flirt like that, hmm?"  
  
"To get him disgusted!"  
  
"Disgusted!?!" Lita glanced towards her friend with a raised brow. "How can any guy be disgusted with you flirting... like *that*! Geez, Sere, you really can be dense sometimes!"  
  
"As you can be boy crazy," Sere countered back.  
  
"Yeah... but that's ALL changed with my new man," Lita replied as she started to laugh. As she glanced towards the clock, the digits read 2:55. "When are they going to get here!?!"  
  
"Hope never."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Not Ken! I mean the *other* one..."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that! I bet that when you see him, you'll blush or look down in less than 3 minutes flat!"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"20 bucks."  
  
"You're on! I DO need some extra cash, anyway."  
  
"Dream on," Lita quipped as they glanced towards the door. Now Sere *wanted* Darien to come!  
  
  
*Darien's Apartment*  
  
  
Dare sighed as he glanced towards his watch. Only twenty more minutes before 3 o'clock hit the mark. He glanced towards his appearance as nervousness came over him. 'Why are you nervous!? It's just Meatball Head! Come on, Dare, you *have* to be cool and get her back good,' he thought. 'Make her feel out-of-control like you did!'  
  
He sighed once more as he ran a hand through his ebony strands. He didn't want to be too fancy, nor too casual. So, he wore black dress pants and a dark blue T-shirt that definitely showed off his muscular chest and arms. He glanced towards his watch again. 2:45. He sighed. He better be going before he's late. No way is he turning down the opportunity to see her face when he pulls up with his red sports car!  
  
Grabbing his keys, he was out the door.  
  
  
*Lita's Apartment*  
  
  
Ken was already there, sitting next to Lita and they were chatting away, well, with a few soft kisses and giggling noises. As for Sere, she was left on the kitchen counter, eating a chocolate cookie to calm down her senses. 'Maybe he's not coming,' she thought as it was just a minute before 3. She felt a sense of hurt at the thought, but just like before,   
pushed it away. 'Didn't I not want him to come?'  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
"Ah... there's our taxi driver," Lita said with a giggle. "And Sere's Knight-In-Shining-Armor, right?"  
  
"You wish," Sere snorted as she stood up and finished off her cookie.   
  
"Let's start the timer, hmm? Ken... time it, please."   
  
"Sure."  
  
"1, 2, 3, start it!" Lita then opened the door. "Hey, Dare! Wow... looking sharp, aren't we?"  
  
Dare nodded to her, but then grinned as his eyes roamed the room and caught sight of his supposedly 'date.' He couldn't help but feel a smirk claim his lips. This was going to be fun! Walking into the room, he casually walked towards her and smiled. "Hey, Meatball Head, how're you doing?"  
  
Sere, looking at Lita who was still timing, smiled. She was going to WIN the 20 bucks! "I won't even waste time to argue with you about my name. So, come on, let's just get this over with."  
  
She was about to walk around him, but he caught her hand into his. "We're not in a rush, are we?" he commented breathlessly into her ear. Serena felt her senses already start to get out of whack. "Why didn't you call me Muffin? I rather enjoy the name," he then added as he pulled her in front of him and leaned his forehead to hers.   
  
"I-" She started, but his finger pressed against her lips softly, to hush any of the coming words.   
  
"It's okay, *my* Meatball Head," he then said as his nose gently nuzzled hers. He then paused as he lifted his head and looked her over. "And you don't look bad yourself. Still the beautiful angel I left in the arcade."  
  
Now, she couldn't help it and glanced down as her cheeks started to heat up. 'Why is he acting so... so... so damn charming!' she cried out silently. 'Make him become obnoxious... make him *stop*!' she silently pleaded as he already wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started to lead her towards the door.   
  
As Lita closed the door with a proud smile, Sere could hear Darien's chuckle and she caught sight of his proud eyes. All of a sudden, Mina's words hit her worse than a ton of bricks! Maybe it didn't make sense then, but now it really did! 'So... that's how he wants to play it,' she thought softly through her semi-dazed mind. 'Well, let's just turn the tables.'   
  
Serena giggled. She was going to have fun. No way was Darien going to play her like that without getting played himself. "You know what, Muffin?" she whispered as she went on her tippy toes so her lips were near his ear. "You look rather sexy yourself." She lightly kissed his cheek and wrapped her arm around his waist. She already felt his tense   
muscles. Oh yeah, she was going to enjoy this after all. Even if she has to give Lita 20 bucks.   
  
------  
"Oh, look at that one! No, this one!! NO!! Look OVER THERE!!! Please, pretty please? Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!! PLEASE!?!?!?!" Sere squealed as she started to tug Darien towards the ride. She planned to be the seductress, but when her eyes caught sight of all the rides and cotton candy... those thoughts diminished! Plus anyway, he didn't   
try another stunt like that, anymore. All he did was call her his Meatball Head, which wasn't that bad. And she called him Muffin, which he took rather lightly and he smiled. She even enjoyed his smiles now. They weren't mocking, but rather happy, glad smiles. And the thought that *she* was the reason why he smiled, sent pleasant shivers up her   
spine. "Please... Muffin?" She asked as she placed on the puppy look. She even started to enjoy calling him Muffin! It did, you know, fit him quite well. And, she wondered briefly, if she could ever *stop* referring to him by the nickname.  
  
Darien chuckled deeply as he looked towards her face. She was just TOO damn cute! 'Cute?' he asked himself as he glanced towards her. He smirked. 'She is... sort of, in a totally childish way, cute,' he thought trying to clear himself up. 'You wish, Dare, you wish,' he instantly thought as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and laid her close. He was beginning to enjoy this. "Sure, Meatball Head. Anything for you."  
  
All right, so maybe his plan wasn't going exactly right. Maybe he was starting to enjoy their time together and just maybe he was getting to like her a bit more. And perhaps he couldn't imagine not wrapping his arm around her waist or shoulders... then again, it is just perhaps. 'What is wrong with me?' he thought softly as they walked towards the Ferris Wheel.   
  
"4 tickets," the worker said in a squeaky voice. Dare ripped out the 4 red tickets and handed them to the worker. He pushed a button and a cart came to a stop in front of them.   
  
"Come on, Meatball Head. Ladies first," he said as he helped her into the cart and hopped himself in. The medal bar came down and they started to go up. "Oh Muffin, we're UP so HIGH!" Sere squealed as she gripped Darien's arm. They just momentarily stopped at the peak of the Ferris Wheel so other's could load on. She REALLY was starting to daily call him that nickname!   
  
"Well, if staying up here keeps you holding my arm like that, I think I might have to get them to keep us up here permanently," he commented. He was shocked he said that, for it just slipped out of his mouth, but the way Sere blushed and held onto him tighter, he was rather glad he was a dolt and let it bypass his lips.  
  
Sere smiled softly as she snuggled against his warmth. It was only a few minutes past 10 and Lita and Ken both went to the Tunnel of Love. Smooching away no doubt. She then thought of the previous events. Darien was a charmer, when he wanted to be. And he made the perfect Muffin for her! Yeah... even the thought of him hers was starting to rub onto her. They had some... awkward situations when she would trip, and he'd catch   
her while slipping a light kiss on her forehead. And then when he would win her a big teddy bear, and once she jumped into his arms and kissed his nose. Well, that was a mishap which she was glad happened. Cause, truthfully, she was aiming for his lips. Why his lips, you may ask? Maybe because she was too happy to care.. perhaps not. But, of   
course, she didn't realize she stepped on his foot and in doing that, she gained height and... well, you can see what happened.   
  
Finally, the ride started to go down and Sere loosened her grip. As they went up again, Darien looked towards the sky and gasped as a droplet fell onto his nose. "Look's like it's going to rain," he said out loud as he saw cloud's already gathering. "Huh?" Sere asked as they started to go down. She was contemplating how the next days were going to go. Since, of course, she was starting to enjoy his warmth and arm wrapped around her protectively.   
  
"It looks like it's about to pour. Look, people are already filtering out and some rides are already closed."  
  
"But, we have 6 more tickets left!"  
  
"All right. One more ride, then. Which one do you want to ride?"  
  
"What about... the twister! That spinning around thing?"  
  
"But, when we did go on, you practically threw up when we got off," he pointed out as his mind started to take him back when they were at the arcade. "You remember the day at the arcade when..."  
  
Sere blushed and nodded. He grinned. "I wouldn't mind taking you up on the offer of going through the Tunnel of Love." Sere glanced up shocked.  
  
"Y-you really-"  
  
He hushed her by landing a kiss on her nose. "I hear it's one of the biggest and longest rides here. All those different tunnels so couples could have added privacy. It's even almost like an adventure since you pick your path and there's some dead ends. Plus, there's only 1 exit and you and your partner have to find it. So, what do you think, Sere, want to take the ride?" He leaned his head so she looked straight into his eyes. Oh, how those eyes of hers can do wonders to him. He already felt giddy and happy.  
  
Serena smiled. "All right, Muffin. Wouldn't mind some snuggling." She giggled as she nuzzled into his arms deeper. 'Plus,' she thought softly, 'it'd be perfect to end his little game so I become the winner.'  
  
Darien smirked as they relaxed. Soon, the carnival was already becoming limited by people for two reasons. It was late, 10:30, and most people also spotted the clouds and they wouldn't want to be driving home if there was a thunderstorm in progress.   
  
As they climbed off, Lita and Ken were at the base, smiling and in each other's arms. "We better get going," Ken commented as he also glanced towards the sky. "It looks like there's going to be a thunderstorm soon."  
  
"Thunder?" Sere squeaked out as she wrapped her arms around Dare.   
  
Lita nodded in agreement. "Yeah... people are already filtering out and most of the rides are shut down."  
  
"Just one more," Darien replied. "I still have to take Sere up on her offer of going through the Tunnel of Love."  
  
Ken and Lita looked towards each other with glints in their eyes. "You'll enjoy it, Darien," Ken said as he smirked. "A rather... fun ride. We luckily got lost."  
  
"Luckily?"   
  
"Believe me, Sere, it was rather lucky." Lita said with a chuckle.   
  
Darien laughed as he caught on. "Doing some cuddling, huh?"  
  
"Just like you."  
  
This caused the two to blush. "Ah, well, come on," Dare said as he caught hold of his Meatball Head's hand. "Before they close it." Serena nodded and ran with him to the last ride.  
  
"Sorry, sir, but this rides closing," the worker said.  
  
"Just this last one? Please?" Sere pleaded towards the man with her big, blue, innocent orbs. The guy blushed and looked down.   
  
"All right... but you two are the last," he declared as he pushed a button and a swan boat came up. "So you won't get lost since it's late, here's the direction out," the guy then said as he shoved the paper in Darien's hands. "Just, hurry up. No one else is on   
so you won't get hold up. Just hurry up, please."  
  
Darien nodded and patted the guy on the back. "Thanks," Dare smiled and helped Sere in as he himself hopped into the boat.   
  
"Have a good time!" they heard the man yell out, just before they themselves entered the flap.  
  
"Eww... a naked cupid!" Sere cried out, with a huge smile plastered on her face.   
  
"He's rather big, don't you think?"  
  
Serena's eyes widened and she punched him lightly on his arm. "That's DISGUSTING!!"  
  
Darien giggled as he faked a hurt look. "That hurt, Meatball Head."  
  
"Oh please," Sere muttered as she laughed merrily. "You're fault for being perverted!"  
  
"How was that perverted!?"  
  
"Oh," Sere said sarcastically. " 'He's rather big,' " she mimicked.   
  
"I meant his belly was rather big. Ugh... Meatball Head... you thought... oh geez, you have one sick mind!"  
  
Sere's mouth fell open, shocked, but when she caught sight of his smirk, she growled. "Why you!" She jumped onto his lap and started to tickle him. Wow... wasn't he ticklish!  
  
"Oh.. Haha... okay... please... can't... Haha... can't... brEATH!!" he finally gasped out through his fit of laughter. "Stop... hehe... STOP... please...!"  
  
"Call me your Queen and master, and call yourself my slave!"  
  
"What... haha.. kind... HAHA... of... slave? Do... you... Hehe... mean... HAHA... your... se-" she instantly started to tickle his neck.   
  
"EWW!! No WAY!!" she cried out as she didn't even let him finish. "Fine... just call me your Queen and you my lowly peasant!"  
  
"All right!" he cried out as his lungs were starting to hurt. "Just... stop..."  
  
Serena yielded her tickling and Darien inhaled a few gasps. "You... are my Queen..." he said softly as well as breathlessly.  
  
Serena glowed in pride. "And what about yourself?"  
  
"I'm.. I'm..." he then paused as a grin claimed his lips. "I'm your KING!" With that, he tackled her and started to tickle *her* mercilessly. Just then, a huge roar was heard and the boat jerked as the lights went out.   
  
"AAAIIII!" Serena screamed as she jumped on her feet and flung herself into his arms. "WHAT WAS THAT!?!?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LIGHTS!?!?!"  
  
Darien looked around the darkness and shrugged as his nerves, too, were out of whack. "The roar was thunder," he said softly. "A VERY loud thunder, but thunder. And I guess the lights went off because of it," he quickly tried to reason, trying to calm his nerves. Damn, the thing just happened TOO quickly for comfort.  
  
Just as he finished, the back-up lights came on and little rays of white light came forth from the different holes of the platform that was a bit more than 3 yards off from the boat. "There's an emergency exit a few yards down there," Darien said as he finally took recognition of the map the guy shoved in his hands. As he glanced down, his brow raised.  
  
"W-What's wrong?" she asked as she went to him and glanced towards the paper.   
  
"These are directions to the carnival!" he complained as he threw it towards the greenish, as well as trash filled water that separated them from the platform in which they could walk on. "Come on, Sere, we better wad through the water and go over there." He pointed to the fake scenery and baby cupids sitting everywhere.  
  
"Oh, Darien, LOOK at that water!!!"  
  
He glanced down and grimaced. "I-It's just water," he said aloud and to himself. "Come on, Sere."  
  
"But, you don't know what people did in it!! They might've spitted or leaked or something!!"  
  
"Do you suggest leaping to the other side?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Then be my guest."  
  
Sere nodded as she took a step towards the edge of the boat. Breathing calmly to calm herself, she squatted and then jumped into the air. Unfortunately for her, her foot hit the tip of the boat and losing her balance, started to smack towards the water below. Darien, reflexes fast, caught her, but with their combined weight on one side of the boat, they tilted the swan boat and... you got it! SPLASH!   
  
Serena instantly stood up and wailed. "EWWW!!!" she cried out as she shook. Green slime seemed to be going down her arms. She wailed even more.  
  
As for Darien, he was... shocked. First, he heard silence when he surfaced, but then a huge wail burst through the air and he could see Meatball Head shaking her arms in a frenzy trying to get the goo off.   
  
Shaking his head, he waded through the water and came next to her. "Come on, let's get to shore," he joked as he took hold of her hand and helped her up onto 'dry land.'  
  
"This is SO GROSS!!" she cried once more as she shook her head to get as much of the filthy water off her. "Get us OUT OF HERE SO I CAN SHOWER!!!" she then yelled as a tantrum was starting to erupt. Darien chuckled at the show she displayed. Shaking his head, he started to head for the exit. As if luck disappeared, although he questioned himself if it already ran away a few minutes ago, a huge roar once more cracked through the outside sky and the back-up lights dimmed drastically.  
  
Serena cried out and instantly tackled Darien so they fell into the filthy water again. As they surfaced, Sere's cried increased a thousand folds. "I WANT MY MOMMY!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she climbed out of the water again with Darien's help.  
  
'Wish I had a mommy,' Dare thought, but dismissed it. "Quit the hysterics, Meatball Head! We have to be calm right now so we can get out of here."  
  
"CALM!!! I'M COVERED WITH GREEN GOO AND PEOPLE'S SPIT!!! YOU   
WANT ME TO BE CALM!?!?!"  
  
Dare cringed at the decibels of her words. When she finally seemed to become the closet thing to quiet, he rubbed his ears with his hands and shook his head. "Damn, Sere, you have enough voice power to wake the dead and blow their ears off!"  
  
"JUST GET US OUT!!!" she snapped, her voice on the edge. If Darien didn't know any better, by the way she shook, it seemed as if she was going to crack up into tiny pieces.   
  
"Oh, come here, Serena," he whispered soothingly as he hugged her. He felt the mushy gooey thing press against his arms and he cringed inwardly. But, Sere needed comfort, and he was the only one there to give it to her before she lost all her marbles. "The emergency exit is right there... now, come on." He placed an arm around her shoulder and started to lead her towards the door.  
  
Momentarily, the door came forth, and like a greedy child, Sere pushed it open, only to start feeling herself fall. Strong arms wrapped around her, this time saving her fall and they both stared at the swamp. Well, it LOOKED like a swamp. Heaps of garbage was in the 'swamp' and greenish smoky stuff seemed to rise from it's surface.   
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Darien muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. "Gotta be kidding me." He looked towards the dark sky and cursed silently, questioning himself what he did so wrong to deserve this.  
  
Still muttering to himself, he dimly heard Sere 'Eck.' Then, felt arms wrap around his neck and legs being forced into his arms so he had to cradle her. "There's something MOVING in it!" Serena shrieked in his ear, as she clung tighter. Dare could of sworn he was going to go deaf. "SOMETHING'S *swimming* in it!!!" From the hysteria she was displaying now, the before show was Pleasantville.  
  
"Sere... calm... down," he gasped out as her arms just seemed to tighten around his neck, limiting his air and words drastically. "Come on," he whispered, sure his face must be turning blue, "chill for a second." He started to let go of her legs so she could stand and   
soon started to untangle her arms from suffocating him. Rubbing his neck, he sighed. "Jesus, Meatball Head, never knew you had the strength to choke me to death!" he tried to joke about it, but Serena was too shaken up.   
  
"Let's go. We can't cross this swamp. I wouldn't be shocked if it's toxic and if we touch it, we'd get de-transformed."  
  
This at least got a giggle out of the shockingly quiet girl. "Yeah... you'd become half man, half frog!"  
  
"Oh yeah? You'd be half girl and half meatball! Although... aren't you that already?"  
  
"Why you..." she wasn't able to finish, for then a huge roar and flash shook the air and in lightening speed, she bolted into Darien's arms, forcing him to lean against the wall so he wouldn't fall. Her body shook fiercely as sobs racked her body hard.  
  
"Oh, Meatball Head," he whispered softly as he gently stroked her hair. He was getting used to her body being slammed into his... he got used to it by constantly slamming into her by turning a corner of the city streets. It was as if Fate itself was doing it. And, as   
he held her now, he couldn't help but feel... complete. In what way? He himself wasn't sure, but by simply holding the fragile lady in his arms... comforting her and trying to wipe away her pain... he just felt... complete...  
  
"Please, Darien, g-get us o-out of here," she pleaded as a flash of lightening once more flashed through the night sky.   
  
Dare nodded as he lead her back inside. 'Oh, Sere,' he thought softly as they started to walk down the aisle. 'I promise I won't let anything happen to you.' He wanted to say it out loud, but he couldn't. The feelings he was experiencing now was enough to get him way beyond confusion. And, the way he felt when he saw her there, crying   
desperately... crying... was enough to make him want to rip whoever and/or whatever made her feel pain, into tiny pieces!   
  
She walked, in his arms, and he knew somehow that this was enough... that just holding her was enough for the present moment. So, they started to stroll around, trying to find the exit.  
  
-----   
"It WHAT!?!?" Lita cried out as she stared at the large ride. The whole park had shut down, till the maintenance went down and triggered the back up lights. "So they're stuck somewhere in THERE!?!?"  
  
The uniformed guy nodded. "Unfortunately... but I gave them a map to lead them out, I'm sure they'll get out safely."  
  
"But, you don't KNOW Serena! She'd be in hysterics! Aren't you going to send some people in to get them, just in case they get lost?"  
  
The guy once more nodded. "Yeah," he replied as 5 shadows came forward. Lita gasped as her heart skipped a beat. She felt Ken's comforting arm go around her shoulders. "Meet Medusa, Cyclops, Ghoul, Ogre, and Rat."   
  
The 5 costumed people bowed. "Oh geez... they look SO realistic," Ken commented. The snakes on Medusa's head even MOVED! The supposedly 'Cyclops' carried it's huge club and the guy seemed to be capable of controlling the fake eye... at least they thought it was fake. The Ghoul and Ogre were so real looking, that even Lita clung to Ken in fright and unease. The rat... don't even get started with that! It was a giant   
costumed rat, although it looked mighty real, and the thin tail swished on is own and the nose would perk up.  
  
"Those are fake, right?" Lita squeaked out.  
  
The guy nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, of course! We're known for scaring the crap out of our customer's... I suppose you didn't travel through our personalized 'Haunted House.' The best one, one newspaper commented."  
  
"One guy fainted!" Lita exclaimed. "And he looked like he was from the Marines! No way.. absolutely NO way..." she then trailed as she eyed the 'searchers' again. "Uhh... maybe Ken and I should also go," she commented.  
  
"Sorry... you might slip or something. They know the passageways by heart."  
  
"But, Sere is going to freak and I wouldn't be shocked if Darien will, too," Lita stated as she once more eyed the entrance. "Serena's hysterics are known to rub up on you."  
  
"Don't worry," Medusa said softly while her snakes were still hissing and swirling about as if they were real. "It's all just make-up, they'll know there's no such thing."  
  
Lita was still uncertain, but before she could say anything more, the 5 entered the entrance, staying on the side. She sighed as she looked up towards Ken. "Serena will be running away from them, you know that, right?"  
  
Ken nodded. "She freaked out when that clown came over to hand her a balloon!"  
  
They laughed at what happened when they entered the park. It seemed as if the two (Sere and Dare) were... just the way they would cling to each other and talk and use each other's nicknames... they just seemed as if they were together forever!   
  
"Hey, maybe this is even good for them, if you know what I mean. Take the dark lighting for their... personal advantage," Ken whispered with a grin.  
  
Lita's eyes widened as she laughed and hit his arm lightly. Well, that's what she thought, but he grimaced. "Darien wouldn't," she saidwith a huge grin. "Serena wouldn't."  
  
"How're you so sure? I would..."  
  
"They couldn't!"  
  
"Come on."  
  
"No way."  
  
"They WOULD!"  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"Are you telling me they wouldn't tear down all the cupids and make those creepy   
things drown?"  
  
-----  
Sere and Dare stared at the 4 different tunnels. "Uhh.. which one do we enter?"  
  
"Ummm..." Sere murmured as she stared at each one. They were all the same. Dark and creepy, with just a teeny bit of light from the back-up's. "Well, there's 2 of us, so the second one?" She said thoughtfully.   
  
Darien nodded as he took her hand in his and started to lead her towards it. As they neared it, Sere paused. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Do you *hear* something?" she whispered as her body already started to tremble.  
  
Dare paused and sure enough, there were some mutterings going through the air from where they just came from. "Maybe a search party came in to lead us out," he suggested as the thought was rather reasonable.  
  
Sere nodded as they started to go back to where they fell off of the swan boat. What they saw made Sere gasp and clutch hold of Darien's arm in a death grip. "A-A g-g-giant r-r-r-rat!" Serena hissed into Darien's ear as they stared. "Y-You m-m-m-must've been right about that swamp. It got de-transformed!!" A wail was about to erupt, but he easily, and as gently as possible, clamped his hand on top of her lips.   
  
"Shh.." he whispered as he stared at the 'thing' again. 'A giant rat?' he thought not quite believing it. 'Impossible!' He was about to get up from his crotch position behind one of the numerous creepy looking cupids, thinking that it, too, was just a prop to get the man's girlfriend scared and clutch your arm, but when the rat started to move towards them, he instantly crouched down again. 'Okay... it moved,' he thought as he tried to calm himself down. 'So what if it moved? Even if it *is* a de-transformed rat, a HUGE one at that, it's still a rat.'  
  
Just then, he felt his arm go numb as her nails dug deeper into his skin. "Meatball Head... my arm!"  
  
"M-M-M-M-Medusa!!!" she wailed quietly into his ear, biting her lip to stop herself from shrieking. "Darien... let's go... I don't wanna get forged into a stone statue! Please... let's just leave them be so they don't get mad.... we shouldn't get them mad! P-Please... come on, Dare, I-I don't like sta-" she was cut off as an Ogre started to enter.   
This time, Sere couldn't help it and she screamed as she ran down the platform.  
  
"Meatball Head!" he screamed, without thinking, and ran after her. As he neared the 4 way tunnel, he stopped to contemplate. Thinking of what she said before, he entered the 2nd one, for 2 reasons. 1, she did say she'd pick it, and 2, he just somehow *felt* her presence... in a very strange and confusing way!  
  
----  
"What was THAT!?!?" Medusa cried out as she spun around and looked around.   
  
"Great job, Jon," the Rat said towards the dressed up Ogre. "You must've scared the heck out of the girl!"  
  
"Well, that's why I'm part of the Haunted House cast, *Rat*," the Ogre replied.  
  
"Will you two shut up? This is what I get for working with men. I should have listened to mother and just marry that jerk. At least he had a decent job even if he was a lying bastard," she sighed she reminisced her pathetic life. She soon sighed as she glanced towards her partners. "Now, where's Cyclops and the Ghoul?"   
  
"I think they went around so they could search from back to front and us front to back."  
  
"You know, Jay, that if the girl freaked out seeing the Ogre here, she'll have a heart attack with our Mr. Ghoul!" the Rat said to the Medusa look alike.  
  
"Yeah... well, we were stupid enough to stay till closing and in doing that, we are the only worker's left in the park. They'll just have to come to terms. Plus, anyway, they should know they're no such things existent like us!"  
  
"But, *look* at us!"  
  
-----  
"What's *taking* them so long?" Lita whined.  
  
Bob, the worker, sighed. "It's one of the largest rides and there's lots of tunnels."  
  
"Don't worry, Lita, Darien's the calm and collected one. I'm sure he'll get Sere under wraps."  
  
------  
"MEATBALL HEAD!?!?!" He yelled out as his feet ran through the tunnel he found. 'Oh God, oh God, oh God,' he thought frantically as he was really starting to lose himself. All the calmness he had, all that he was able to grasp and not let go, was easily slipping loose from his hands. "SERENA!?!?!" he cried out again as he was now faced   
with another 2 tunnel passage way.   
  
Without thinking, he took the one on the left. 'Where IS she!?!' Images of her alone, shaking and sobbing came to his vision and he could only feel the pain it brought. His feet gained extra strength and soon he started to bolt through the passageways.   
  
Halfway through one of the tunnels, he paused and looked around. Something in him told him she was nearby and near here. "Meatball Head?" he said out loud, trying to regain his breathe and to speak her nickname one more time. There was no reply, and pictures of her probably twisting her ankle and falling into the little canal, bumping her head on the side to make her unconscious soon dominated his sight. "Meatball Head..." he croaked out as he felt his throat contract and eyes burn. He hadn't shed tears for who knows how long... but the thought of her in pain and he wasn't able to comfort her was enough to bring tears so fresh and new, that he fell to his knees, staring at the darkened ground, shaking.   
  
All of a sudden, a hand went on his shoulder and he instantly spun around to see the golden beauty. "Meatball Head!" he cried out in relief as well as sight, as he was already on his feet, holding her tight against him. Nuzzling his head on her shoulder and running his hand across her silken hair. "Don't run away like that, Sere, don't ever leave me alone like that," he begged her softly as fresh tears of relief were flowing down his face. He really didn't understand just what the question meant, but he knew that if she answered with a yes, he would be the happiest man on Earth.  
  
Sere, for her part, was shocked, relieved, and flattered. She never saw Darien display any sense of emotions and when she peaked out from behind the plastic bush, and saw him there on his knees shaking, her heart broke and at the same time... she was somewhat amused. Not in a bad way, but a rather flattered kind. He was crying cause he thought he lost her, from what she could think, and it touched her heart so much!  
  
"I would never leave you," she whispered, out of the blue, and somehow, she knew that what she voiced was right... knew it was something that would make him calm down and something that she really meant. She smiled as the picture of *him* comforting her came to view, and the situation now, with *her* comforting *him*.  
  
Soon, he started to somewhat gain control again, and when he backed up, there was absolutely *no* signs of crying etched on his face. "You okay? Sorry I ran off like that... you know me... always making a big deal and all. Always running," she said with a wry grin.  
  
Dare smiled too, as the mood lightened. "I just got worried," he replied, trying to clear up what happened. "I'm not used to getting worried like that."  
  
"Oh, come on, I'm sure you do! I get worried when mom is late coming home!"  
  
A look of pain crossed his face, but was instantly covered up. But, he wasn't fast enough since Sere saw. "What's wrong, Muffin?" she asked jokingly, although she was truly concerned.  
  
He shook his head, a smile on his lips, quite convincingly too, and he just shrugged. "Nothing," he commented as he ran a hand through his hair and glanced towards the tunnel. "Come on, let's get going."  
  
Before he could take another step, Serena took his hand in hers and yanked him back. Her strength was truly underestimated considering her frail features. "Not until you tell me what's wrong, mister," she stated, as she held a concerned and yet calm look on her face. "I'm here, I'm not gone... so, what's wrong? Are you also freaked about those things?"  
  
Darien chuckled and shook his head. "Kidding? They can't hurt me!"  
  
"Then, what's wrong?"  
  
He sighed. 'Should I tell her?' he questioned himself silently as he gazed into those pure azure eyes. 'And get her to pity you?' his mind instantly answered as his wall raised up and made sure *nothing* could bypass, even if his heart wanted to let go all the pain he had endured... to just let it free so there wasn't so much weight on his heart as well as soul. "I just don't like staying in the dark that long, Meatball Head," he replied nonchalantly as he gently squeezed her hand to further assure her.   
  
Sere didn't fall for it one minute, but she dropped it. 'He'll tell me later when he wants to,' she reasoned.   
  
"All right," she said with a nod. "Now, let's just get out of here before the *things* capture us."  
  
"I won't let them hurt you," he whispered as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Won't let anything hurt you." There was just something with this girl... that got him... no words could really describe it to satisfy Darien. 'She just feels as if... as if...' he let the thought trail as he held her close to feel her warmth. But, one thing he knew for certain was this. He was falling hard for this girl... falling really, really hard. But, oddly, he was glad and frightened he was. Scared of the emotions that were building and yet rejoicing at their appearance.  
  
"I know," she muttered softly as she nuzzled back into his arms. "Thanks, Muffin." And, if you all were wondering, all the things Dare was feeling was mixing up in her. But, both were too frightened to voice them. For, they weren't sure if they really 'liked' each other or if it was just some infatuation that would eventually die out once they were free from the ride. Because I mean really. Alone, in the dark, with your opposite gender could do some screwing up in your head. But, somewhere, deep down at the core of their soul's, they knew... they knew the truth, but it'd take more time.  
  
------  
Lita rubbed her hands together, as she sat down in one of the wooden seats in the carnivals various stores. Ken was across the dirt path, talking to Bob, the worker, talking about who knew what. She just came off the phone with Mrs. Moon, she refused to discuss the situation with Mr. Moon, knowing the consequences if she did. Thankfully, Serena's mother understood, (Lita left the part out about Darien being 18) allowing Sere to go straight to Lita's house afterwards to sleep over.  
  
"Hey, Lita?" Ken, making his way through the door, grinned at her as he, and Bob, started to come in the store. "There's a kitchen in the back... would you mind making us some cocoa while we wait?" His brown eyes plead silently to her and she couldn't turn down the look.   
  
"Sure," she muttered as she stood up. "Hey, any word from Serena and Darien?"  
  
"Yeah... it seems as if your friends did see the searchers, but ran away instead. But, they heard the phrase, 'Meatball Head.'"  
  
"Darien's nick name for Serena," Lita muttered with a smile. "Sere used to get annoyed by it, but now she seems pleased. Never could understand her.."   
  
"Well, Kyle and Gregory, our Cyclops and ghoul, didn't see them yet, so it'll take a while."  
  
Lita nodded as she came back with 2 steaming cups of hot cocoa. "There's no marshmallows, so you'll have to stick with these."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem," she replied as she pulled a chair next to Ken, trying to gain as much warmth as possible. "Now, Bob, truthfully... how long do you think this will take? An hour, 2, perhaps?"  
  
He looked at her, a shocked expression on his face. "An hour? Two? Let me put it this way. If you're friends keep running away, it'd take at least till morning... if they cooperate, hopefully you guys will be out of here before 3 o'clock hits the mark. What I advise for you two to do is lie down and take a nap for at least an hour." He then paused, glancing towards his watch and sighing. Glancing back up, he smiled and continued, "Well, thanks for the cocoa, but I have to be going."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"You don't expect me to stay here all night, do you?" he asked incredulously, his face showing disbelief. "Here's the walkie talkie. Jay, the Medusa-look-a-like, and Kyle, the Cyclops, have one each. Jay is on Line 1, Kyle, Line 2. Good luck!" With that, he gulped the last remaining liquid in the cup and exited through the door.   
  
"Well then, here you go, hon," Lita said with a smile. "Wake me up when they come back."  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
He wasn't answered as Lita already had her eyes closed, snuggled up against him. Ken sighed, as he leaned his head against hers. This was going to be a long, long night all right.  
  
-----  
Serena slumped down on one of the plastic rocks, rubbing her feet with an annoyed look on her face. Looking up, she found an impatient one on her partner's face. "Look, Dare, my feet hurt, I'm wet and I stink, and for once, *I* have the headache... I need rest so... too bad."  
  
Darien sighed as he leaned against one of the cupid props. "Come on, Sere... just a bit more turns and I'm sure we'll be out."  
  
"That's what you said half an hour ago! Instead, we slammed right into a solid wall, with the phrase, 'Dead End.'" She inhaled deeply as well as exhaled, rubbing her temples. "No wonder Amy always complains whenever she has a headache... this stuff hurt!"  
  
"Are you telling me you never had a headache before?"  
  
"None that I can remember.."  
  
"No wonder... you're always the key source in gaining one," he muttered as he glanced around. "Look, Serena... we won't gain anything with just standing here complaining."  
  
"Well, I can," she replied as she started to lie down. "I need some sleep. It's like what? Midnight?"  
  
"11:56," he corrected, a smug look on his face.  
  
"Whatever. All I'm saying is that my feet hurt, my hair's sticky, I reek, and I'm exhausted. If you don't want me cranky, you better let me gain some sleep cause I can be worse than Raye caught on a bad day."   
  
He grinned, knowing exactly what she meant by that comment. "Well, fine. Stay here and sleep. I'll go along, by myself, while you stay here, unprotected, *by your self*, with no one else, *vulnerable*, while the *things* are roaming about," he said as he smirked at the shocked and uncertain eyes that he was now staring into.   
  
"You wouldn't really leave me alone by myself... would you?" she squeaked out, her eyes gleaming with fear and uncertainty.   
  
Dare sighed as he looked into those eyes of hers. The plan was to get her to come with him, but as he looked into those innocent orbs, he slumped his shoulders in defeat and ran a hand through his semi-wet hair. "No... I wouldn't," he replied truthfully, his eyes downcast, annoyed with himself for not trying to get her up and going.  
  
Serena smiled, relieved, as she stood up and sat down next to him, leaning against the wall. "Knew you wouldn't," she commented, snuggling up against him, trying to keep warm. "Knew I could count on you."  
  
Darien, for his part was shocked. Looking down towards the already sleeping girl he smiled. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her closer and laid his head against hers. "You're welcome, Meatball Head." And this time, he didn't say her nickname as an insult, nor did he say it for the sack of getting revenge. This time, as he said those 2 words, he used it as an endearment towards a girl he was starting to think he liked... a girl who made him feel both important and complete. Wrapping her into a hug, he whispered softly, "Thank you."   
  
------  
"All right..." Kyle, the Cyclops, muttered as he flashed his flashlight around one of the tunnels. "Why is it pitch black in here? Where are the back up lights for this tunnel?"  
  
The ghoul, Gregory, shrugged his shoulders as he, too, looked around, staying by his companions side, not wanting to be alone in the pitch darkness. "I don't know... perhaps the bulbs were too old... short circuited, perhaps?"  
  
"We just changed them a month ago!"  
  
The Ghoul shrugged again, not really wanting to think. "Where could those two be hiding?"  
  
"You're asking me?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I ask you?"  
  
"Simply because you just shouldn't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I said so."  
  
"What do you mean, you just said so? What? You think you're better than me, is that it?"  
  
"Exactly. Wow... never knew you were that smart."  
  
The ghoul smiled sheepishly. "Yeah... I am rather smart, aren't I?"  
  
"No smarter than a brain surgeon," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"Are you being sarcastic?"  
  
"Oh wow... whatever made you come up with that idea?" Cyclops replied, rolling his eye, a smug look on his face.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking, one eye!" the Ghoul snapped back, sending the flashlight towards the floor. Both didn't notice as the light dimmed and gently the light was out. The two, oblivious except for the exchanged insults continued.  
  
"Oh, shut up, will you?"  
  
"No... one EYE!"  
  
"I wouldn't be talking weirdo!"  
  
"Loser!"  
  
"Freak!"  
  
-------  
Darien woke up, hearing voices coming through one of the tunnels... a dark tunnel. Glancing around, he silently wondered where he was, but soon reminisced the past events. Glancing towards his watch, the hands pointed to 12:30 in the morning. In his arms, was the golden beauty, sleeping soundly and all snuggled up. "Meatball Head," he whispered gently, once more the tone of endearment on the words. "Come on, Sere, wake up." Softly he shook her, not really wanting for her to wake, enjoying the serene expression on her face.  
  
"Come on mom, a few more minutes..." she muttered, her eyes still closed, snuggling her head on his neck, wrapping her arms tighter around his waist.  
  
Darien grinned at her display, but as he heard the noise he woke up to grow louder, he started to wake her up once more, and this time he was successful. "Darien? Huh?" Serena asked confused, as she looked around the obscure room. At first, she, too, was confused, but then remembered afterwards.   
  
"Do you hear that?" he asked her, his head slightly tilted to the side. Serena looked at him long and hard, wondering what he was talking about, but then she also heard the noise of grunts and smacks, may I add cursing, that no child should ever hear.   
  
"What is that?" she whispered, her body already starting to tense, remembering the past encounter. "Is it... *them*?"  
  
"It can't be... there were 3 of them... I only hear two voices."  
  
"Well, the noise is coming from the left tunnel... let's go to the right."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What do you mean why? Why do you think why? It may not be them, but it also can be them, so let's book it."  
  
"Aren't you curious?"  
  
"No!" she said sharply, her body already starting to tremble.   
  
"It could be the search team."  
  
"It might not be as well and some other monsters roaming these tunnels."  
  
"What are the chances?"  
  
"What were the chances of seeing a deformed rat, Medusa, and an ogre, hmm?"  
  
Darien sighed. "Well, since I'm the only mature one," he received a frown from Sere with that comment, "I'll go check it out."  
  
"I'm mature!" she argued, a pout on her lips.  
  
"Sure you are," he replied, a grin on his face. "Mature enough to answer back, huh?"  
  
"Well, you're the one who started it!" she complained, her arms crossed on her chest, fuming at the undeserved insult. "And I'll prove it!" She stood up, her eyes defying his, ready to check out the supposedly threat.   
  
Darien grinned. 'Gotcha!' he thought, celebrating silently to himself. His outer features, however, did not give any sign of his thoughts, and he sighed, playing along. "Fine... c'mon, 'Oh Mighty Mature One.'"   
  
Sere started to walk, her head high and back straight, nose puckering up against the ceiling. "We'll see whose the mature one and immature one," she muttered numerously, her anger still boiling. "We'll see... we'll see."   
  
However, as she said all those phrases, as the sound started to near with each step she took, she couldn't help but to shiver uncertainly at what she may find in the dark room. Her back wasn't as straight as her head held high, as when she first started to walk through the dark tunnel. No... now her shoulders sagged, her nose pointing to the ground, and body shaking slightly, fear cruising through her veins.   
  
A hand found hers and she was about to yelp in surprise, but she held her tongue, already knowing whose strong hands held hers so gently.. in such a comforting way. She felt her fear disperse when she exhaled her unknowingly held breath as his hand still held onto hers tightly, sending an unbelievable sense of comfort. As they walked through the now practically pitch black tunnel, her feet felt something and a light flashed against the wall.  
  
"A flashlight!" she exclaimed, her voice still hushed, her ears still picking up the arguing. As she turned the light about the room, the beam flickered and started to die. "No, no, no!" she whined pathetically, smacking the apparatus on her leg, trying to re-awaken the dying light. "Please, Lord, just this once. Can't I have some sense of good luck, just this once? I'll be good... I'll pray... just please, make this light turn back on..."   
  
Darien looked at the pleading girl, her face in an earnest expression, speaking to the flashlight and glancing towards the ceiling. He grinned at the scene, he himself not really expecting anything to happen. And, you really couldn't blame him... with the circumstances he faced today... wouldn't hope for good luck drain away by now?   
  
However, much to his surprise and hers, after her pleading, the light seemed to gain a new, fresher beam and instantly, the beam brightened and gave a strong, straight ray of light. Sere smiled, muttering 'thank you's' and 'you won't regret this' to the ceiling once more, and then turned to Dare, flashing the light into his face.   
  
"Oww... geez, Meatball Head, want me to go blind? Point that thing somewhere else!"  
  
He didn't receive a response, although he did hear giggling in the background. "Y-Your," she gasped out, clutching her stomach as she stared towards her companion. His hair was sticking up, sort of like those spikes the rocker's would possess and his eyes, bloodshot and face stained with dried, filthy water. Some trash was in his hair, in-between the 'spikes' giving him a totally new look. "Hair," she finally managed out.  
  
He looked upwards wildly, wondering what she meant and with the light's help, even though it hurt his eyes tremendously, saw what she was talking about and instantly turned bright scarlet. He tackled her, groping for the light, and won instantly, using the tickling tactic. He shined it against her and his eyes widened and cheeks bloated as he tried to stifle the laughter. He pointed and chuckled, biting his lower lip to control himself.   
  
"What!?!?!" she asked, already panicking of what she looked like. "What's wrong?"  
  
He still was pointing, leaning against one of the props, clutching his stomach and breathing hard, starting to laugh so hard that tears brimmed his eyes. "Nothing's wrong... Annie!" he laughed even harder, this time falling on his butt, but not caring. You do know Annie, don't you? The red-head orphan? Well, let's just say Sere's hair seemed to resemble it. Maybe not the color, but the short haircut certainly matched. It seemed as if the filthy water and various splashing and running made her hair get so tangled up and knotted that it just seemed to take an action on it's own and curl up, tangled like vines, on her head, making it seem more like a crown... a trash-filled crown, that is.  
  
"Oh man..." she whined as she started to stomp her feet on the floor. Her hands were already starting to attempt combing back her hair. "This isn't fair!!!"   
  
As she said that, the noise that even made them enter the tunnel stopped abruptly, one of the men in mid-sentence, saying something about his childhood. Darien's eyes widened, finally remembering why in the first place they entered the tunnel. As he gathered himself up, he glanced towards the flashlight, knowing instantly that that's what attracted the bickering masculine voices. "Meatball Head... give me the light and stay behind me."  
  
"You're not the boss-"  
  
"Just do what I say, for once, will you?" She, the stubborn teen she was, just stood where she was, arms crossed, a pout on her lips. He sighed, aggravation and annoyance instantly starting to get to him. "C'mon, Sere... please. Didn't I promise you that I won't let anything hurt you? Now, how can I keep that, if you won't at least let me try?"  
  
"I'm a big girl... I can take care of myself!"  
  
He raised his brow, looking at the girl in astonishment. He was about to comment on that, but held his tongue, not wanting to get into an argument for he was certain saying, 'Big enough that you bump into people where ever you turn, cry when someone flicks you, and runs away whenever a clown would offer you a balloon,' would make her even more determined to do whatever it takes to not listen to him. Even the thought of that remark made his throat tickle, but he held it back, looking at the girl with exhaustion. How does her friends and family keep up with her? "At least let me have the flash light so I can go see what the commotion, well, what the commotion was."  
  
Serena contemplated it silently, but sighed as she handed him the flashlight and went behind his back, grabbing a fistful of his shirt so she wouldn't be separated from him. "Thank you," Dare said with a smile, wondering if his luck for once was returning. He, truthfully, didn't expect 'Stubborn-as-a-mule Serena' to give the light to him.  
  
"You're welcome," she muttered, as she started to shove him forward. "Now, check what the commotion was."  
  
Darien bowed curtly saying, "Whatever you wish, milady."  
  
She grinned as she looked at him. "Oh whatever..." Sere muttered as she felt her cheeks get hot at his direct stare. How those piercing blue eyes could do wonders on her.   
  
Dare stood back up, glad to see he lightened her mood. As he straightened his back, he took the flashlight in his and started to move forward, not sure to whether call out, 'Who's there?' or remain quiet. Of course, the remain quiet won, for he really wasn't in the mood to see another deformed rat, and beings from myths. 'To think,' he thought, 'how ancient beings could be walking around this ride and hanging around a monster and deformed rat. I wonder if there are any more wonders we'll encounter...'  
  
As they went further, Darien could have sworn he saw something moving in the shadows. His heart already started to quicken, his mind and body not used to the feeling of... fear? He was startled, to say it kindly. Never had his emotion been so open... so vastly open! With his breakdown with Sere... now with fear? He swore never to feel those two dreadful emotions again when he was in that dreadful hospital and orphanage. He swore it and now here he was, trapped in the Tunnel of Love, with Serena, feeling those feelings re-surface to the extent that he even felt 'Out-of-Control.' He groaned inwardly, and by Sere's grip on his shirt tightening, he could tell that she, too, was starting to feel afraid at what might be lurking in the shadows.  
  
-------  
The dressed-up Cyclops and Ghoul quit bickering as they heard noises in the distance. "Do you hear that?" Kyle, the Cyclops asked shocked.   
  
Gregory, the Ghoul, stood stock still and both could hear the argument and chuckles that seemed only a few yards away. "Perhaps it's them?" he asked, on his knees groping for the fallen flashlight. "Damn this darkness," he vehemently cursed, as his head hit one of the props. "Where's that flashlight?!"  
  
"You were the one holding!"  
  
Gregory stood back up, groping for the wall, and instead his hand felt the fake one-eye of the Cyclops. "It fell from my hands," he stated, saying it out loud, trying to remember what happened afterwards. "And then...???"  
  
"Oh man..." Kyle groaned as he pushed Gregory's hand away from his fake one eye. "So that must've been the thing my foot hit when I tried to kick you... I thought I kicked your foot!"  
  
"You kicked the flashlight away!?!?"   
  
"I wasn't the one who placed it on the floor in the first place!"   
  
"Well, you started to argument you... you..."  
  
"You what?"  
  
Gregory clenched his fist against his sides as he boiled. Instead of exploding, he held himself. "Let's just go see what happened to the flashlight and where the two kids are."  
  
Kyle nodded in agreement as they both groped for the wall and started to feel their way toward the voices. When the voices stopped, they looked about and saw a light coming. A silhouette of a tall person was holding the flashlight, and a smaller one was following closely behind it.  
  
"There's two of them," Kyle whispered. "They must be the two people."  
  
The Ghoul nodded. "Then, let's go."  
  
------  
"I hear something," Serena whispered to Darien, her body once more trembling, trying her best to act brave, but failing, at least not *that* miserably.   
  
She saw the outline of his head nod in acknowledgment, and she started to pull the gap between their bodies smaller. She took a smell of his cologne and easily felt that melting feeling inside her. 'Chill, Sere,' she thought. 'Calm down... this is Darien! C'mon... you, have the hots for him!?' But, as she recounted the past events, when he held her against his body, wrapped in his arms... comforting her with just a soft look and hug, she felt her body start getting giddy. She smiled, as she started to gain hold of his swinging hand.   
  
He paused momentarily as she gripped his hand fully, looking back at her with a confused look. But, after she gave him a smile, he held her hand and started to maneuver them both through the tunnel.  
  
"Hello there!" a voice said, as a form of a man appeared. Serena gave a whoop of joy, as they both turned towards the speaker. As the light shined in the speaker's face, they both paled and became stiff.   
  
"Are you Serena Moon and Darien Shields?"  
  
Dare was dumbfounded, as the ghoul appeared in his line of sight... the flashlight showing every detail of the two. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-" he tried to answer, but was numb. Instead, he felt rather light-headed... wondering if this was just some terrible dream.   
  
"Well-" the Ghoul started as he started to walk towards them. Darien and Serena took a step back, still shocked and afraid of the two things.   
  
"RUN FOR IT!!!!!!!" Serena screamed as she already had Darien's arm in hers, and started pushing him to the other direction. At first, Dare was a bit stunned, but when he caught sight of the Ghouls bloodied and ragged clothes and the Cyclops spiked club, he easily felt his feet reawaken and he was making a dash through the tunnels.   
  
"Stop!" they could hear behind them, echoing. "We're not going to hurt you!"  
  
"Maybe they're not going to hurt us," Darien commented, slowing his pace, forcing Sere to slow her own.  
  
"Don't you see? That's what every monster says in the movie's. 'We're not going to hurt you.' But, at the end, they bring you to some deserted place and slaughter you!"  
  
Darien's mind still felt a tidbit hazy, which clouded his judgment on the issue, agreed with her. Plus, the fact that running footsteps from the pursuers seemed to get drastically louder and he could see the outline of their features appear against the wall from the tunnel they just turned into.   
  
As they ran, and Darien's legs tired, the running footsteps of their pursuers, too, fell behind. And, soon, no other sound other than Darien's and Serena's running shoes hitting the pavement went through the tunnel. "We're in the clear," Serena said with a smile as she sat down. "That was close."  
  
As if Dare finally woke up, he bolted straight up and looked around wildly. "Umm... Meatball Head..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Serena looked up and about and gasped. Jaw falling to the ground, she silently started to walk around the room segment of an incomplete tunnel. Racks of clothing were scattered about, a broken mirror against the wall, and make-up scattered about a broken dresser. Sere carefully started to roam around, looking first at the racks of clothing, one of them tight-fitting, from the look, and another loose and orange with a pumpkin shape.  
  
"Aren't these Halloween costumes?" Darien asked, holding a Count Dracula costume in his arms. Serena nodded in reply as she saw a Fairy one.   
  
"Oh! Look at this cos-" Sere, however, trailed off as she pulled it out of the rack and found red paint dried up on some of the torn material, taking a resemblance of blood. "I think these are from the Haunted House."  
  
Dare nodded in agreement. Suddenly, his face lit up and a grin was plastered on his face. "Place it on," he told her, as he already started to unbutton his shirt.   
  
Her eyebrows instantly went up as he threw his shirt on the floor. 'Wow...' was all she thought as he glanced up at her stare. He grinned. "So, my precious Meatball Head, wanna touch?"   
  
Serena blushed furiously as she glanced down and fondled with her fingers. "Uhh.. well... umm.."  
  
He chuckled at her display. He took hold of one of the various costumes and placed on the Count Dracula one. And, may I tell you, it fit him rather well. A cape billowed behind him as the tuxedo fitted to the extent that it seemed to have been made for his form alone. His large hands were gloved and he slicked his hair back as he looked at her. "How am I?"  
  
Once again her eyebrow raised, couldn't help but have the thought, 'Damn... he's hot,' go through her head. "Where's your fangs?" she asked instead, stripping her eyes away before she became even more uncomfortable. Since, he really didn't look like a vampire at all. More like a rich, classy gentleman.  
  
Darien shrugged as he searched around. Unfortunately, he found none. "Oh well, I really can't hiss that well, anyway." He glanced back towards her, as she fingered what must have been the Count's wife's/lover's dress. "Place it on," he commented, walking beside her.   
  
"What for?"   
  
"So... we can walk around safely."  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
"I'm sure Medusa would be scared of vampires. Isn't this the perfect place for vampires to be lurking around anyway? Dark and freely maneuvering through the tunnels of love. Waiting to come up when a couple's kissing and just snatch them and suck their blood out with their fangs!"   
  
Serena rolled her eyes as she once more looked at the dress. "It seems so rather... tight."  
  
"All the more better, my Meatball Head," he said with a smirk.  
  
She turned crimson red as she grabbed the dress and walked towards a run-down closet. "Turn around and don't peek!"  
  
"You're already behind that wooden thing."  
  
"So?"  
  
Darien sighed as he obliged to her command and turned around. He could hear clothing being ruffled and few muttered, "Damn!" and "Oww!" also, "Oh why you.." which was rather funny since she was saying all those things to a cloth. Finally, she came out and presented herself to him. "So.. how do I look?"  
  
The dress wasn't that tight, but tight enough to make Dare become stock still with his eyebrows up and eyes wide. "Rather... interesting," he replied, his eyes still looking at her.  
  
Sere laughed as she threw her jacket to him. "Carry this, Count!"  
  
"Whatever you wish, Countess," he said as he came over and wrapped her in his cloak. "Feel safe?"   
  
That just received a few mumble-jumbled words from the red Countess. Darien chuckled as he started to walk forward, his shirt and her jacket in his arm, while the other was wrapped around her.   
  
"This is stupid," she commented finally.  
  
"Better than just running, right?" he asked, looking at her. 'At least she seems a bit happier,' he thought as he fidgeted in his costume. 'Good idea, Dare,' he congratulated himself as he saw her eyes begin to brighten.  
  
She remained silent as she started to fidget in her dress. "This thing itches!" Serena complained as she started to scratch her arms.   
  
"You try staying still in this cheap tux," he replied, his gloved hands reaching towards his neck and scratching. "It feels as if a million mosquitoes are sucking your blood whenever we just stand still and make any abrupt movements."  
  
"Telling you this is stupid..."  
  
"Telling you we have no other choice," was the simple answer.  
  
"Stupid."  
  
"Conclusion."  
  
"Dumb."  
  
"...." Darien paused as he tried to think of another word as they stopped and his hand moved frantically around his neck to calm the itching. ".... Meatball Head!"  
  
She chuckled at his response and started to walk forward, forcing him to walk with her. Darien tried to take his arm from around her shoulder to itch his neck with both his hands, but soon found he couldn't. "What the..." he trailed off as he started to tug more frantically, but finding it fruitless.  
  
"Oww!! Darien... that hurts!"  
  
"Why isn't my arm coming off?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know, just stop tugging!"  
  
He stopped eventually, only when Sere got so fed up that she kicked him in his shin. As Darien recovered, first he sent her a glare, and then looked at the problem. Everything looked all right, other then the fact that he couldn't move his arm from around her shoulders. 'Forget the thought that my luck changed to the better,' he thought wistfully as his itching increased a thousand folds and he could feel the itch go to his mid back and neck at the same time. "M-Meatball He-ead!" he whined pathetically as he sent her a begging look to scratch his back for him. "Pl-lease??????"  
  
She giggled as she shook her head. "Na-ah!"  
  
"C'mon! PL-LEASE!?!?!"  
  
"No," she replied with a grin.  
  
"I'll do whatever you say," he muttered, the itch was so bad, he himself was forced to start rubbing his back against a prop. He was starting to become desperate.  
  
"Anything?" she asked with a raised brow.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"All right." She reached out and started to scratch his back and already he gave a sigh.  
  
"Ohh... right there... no, upper.... lower... no... yes, there... wait... to your right..."  
  
"Will you shut up?!" Serena exclaimed as she started to crack up.  
  
He was oblivious as he finally stopped muttering and sighed. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem... now, about you doing anything I want."  
  
"Uh-oh..."  
  
"Big time!"  
  
-----  
"Where'd they go?" the Cyclops muttered as he stopped at a two way tunnel. He started to sit down and rub his feet when a hand went over his head and made him fall down on the ground, face first.   
  
"Will you get up, lazybones?" the Ghoul scolded his companion who was simply glaring at him with that huge, fake eye. "And get that stupid thing off! Don't you get cross-eyed looking through that thing?"  
  
Kyle fingered his fake eye and smirked. "A beautiful thing, isn't it?" he then sighed as he still glared at Gregory, the ghoul. "Plus anyway, I need that special ointment thing the doc gave me to take it off."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"The glue I used, dumbo, is strong and if you try to take it out, all the skin near my eye will go with it."  
  
"Stupid doctors... come here... I'd take it off."  
  
"You..." Kyle muttered as he backed up against a wall, ".. stay away from me... I'm warning you."  
  
"And what are you going to do? Stare me down with that huge eye?"  
  
"I got," he looked around and only then realized that he dropped his fake club when they were running after the duo teens. As his eyes scanned the room, he caught hold of a book. "I have a... a cupid!"  
  
"Gonna hit me with one of it's love arrows?" Gregory asked incredulously as he already plunged towards him.   
  
"Get away! I'm warning you... I'll punch you!"  
  
"Try to!" And with that he tackled him as he groped for the fake eye.   
  
Within a few seconds, however, they could hear hissing through the tunnels... echoing all around. They paused as they looked about, startled. "Who's there?" Kyle asked, shoving Gregory to the floor and standing up to see what was up.  
  
A shadowy form came forth, a very TALL one, and they instantly cringed against the wall, in each others arms, already starting to cry for their mommy's.   
  
"You stupid dolts, get up!" Medusa said as she started to kick them. "Did you see which way those teens went?"  
  
Temporarily, they loosened up, seeing the ogre, and just sitting back down shaking again. "W-we ran into them," Kyle, the Cyclops, said, rubbing his arm as if it was injured. "But... I don't know. They ran away when they saw us. You?"  
  
"Ran away," Jon, the Rat, replied. "C'mon. If you only ran into them, then they can't be far."  
  
Gregory and Kyle stood up, trying to gain their lost pride back. "Which one of you did the hissing?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Medusa asked, glancing at them with impatience.  
  
"We heard hissing!"  
  
"You two need knocks in your head, that's what you two need," she replied, as she started to rub her temples. "Well, which way, dear comrades?"  
  
"Towards the left tunnel, I'm sure," Gregory said, coming towards Jay. "Anyway-"  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" a feminine voice hissed through the air.  
  
"Make it double!" this time a masculine voice responded with a hiss.   
  
"Wrong anime! This is Sailor Moon, not Pokemon!" the Ogre exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up and let us finish!" the two shouted in unison.  
  
"To destroy humankind and protect devastation."  
  
"To drink human blood within our nation," the male voice responded.  
  
"To reject the people with no blood and cells," she triumphed.  
  
"To something something something something," the masculine voice said with confusion.  
  
A groan was heard as a smack rang through the air. "Countess!"  
  
"Count," Darien mumbled, rubbing his head as he tried to sit down,   
but the problem with his arm around her shoulder prevented him. Serena posed, smiling brightly. "Then, there's that cat that says 'Meowth that's right!'" she exclaimed brightly.   
  
"I should have lived with the itch," Darien muttered. "Anything is better then this."  
  
"Now look here you two..."  
  
"You look, Miss Medusa person thingy!" Serena exclaimed. "This is MY tunnel and I command it! Now, I order you all out unless you want me to suck your blood!" she exclaimed, kneeling down, which made Darien fall flat on his face, and she hissed, opening her mouth and he saw two pointy fangs.   
  
Darien felt chills going up and down his spine at her hiss and the curved things. 'She's really getting into the act,' he thought, trying to get up. He even felt like running as he saw the 5 things run away and scattering. When they disappeared down a tunnel, Serena bolted up, making him get to his feet and slam the back of his head against a cupid prop, hooting in the air and dancing with victory.   
  
"Did you see me Dare!?" she exclaimed, forgetting about the problem with his arm stuck around her shoulder. She took out the plastic teeth from her mouth, and threw it across the tunnel. "I was excellent! I found those teethy things when I scratched you. It fell from your 'billowing cape'!" she bubbled on and on, her eyes glowing with happiness. "Wait till I tell the girls about this! They're going to be SO happy for me! For the first time, Dare, I actually scared off the things that scared me!" she kept on talking, her hands doing all kinds of gestures, her eyes glancing all about the tunnel, just shining.   
  
Darien found a position that allowed him to lean against the wall. He stared at the joyous girl, the smile now plastered on his face. He kept staring, not wanting to interfere with her wonderful congratulations to herself. Without thinking, when she turned to him and smiled, he leaned down and pulled her into a kiss. Whatever she was going to say washed away as she went still, confused at the feelings that started to erupt in her. Whether confused or not, she returned it, floating in the wonderful cloud that seemed to have swept her.   
  
Eventually, the kiss ended, sending her reluctantly back to reality and not into that floating, heavenly feeling. His head was laid on top of hers, hers on his other shoulder that wasn't stuck on her own. "What was that for?" she gasped out, her heart beating hard and fast.  
  
"For being the beautiful, vibrant, stubborn, clumsy Meatball Head that you are," he whispered back, his eyes closed as he felt her warmth and smelt her wonderful scent.   
  
"No problem, Muffin," she replied. He laughed merrily, hugging her even more fiercely, but she didn't mind.   
  
Suddenly, his chuckle died. She glanced up, looking at him and seeing a serious expression, as well as a somewhat relieved one, on his features. "I'm an orphan," he muttered suddenly, Serena still in his embrace, his arms not lacking their tightness.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You remember when we first met the trio of monsters? You ran away and I... broke down?"  
  
She nodded, her eyes concerned as his face began to bury against her shoulder, as if trying to hide the tears that began to fall from his eyes. She knew he was crying already, the wetness that began to grow defined that. "Shh... it's all right, Darien. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.."  
  
He looked up, and Sere felt her heart squeeze at the pain and relief that was etched on his features. "I promised myself, Serena, that I would never tell anybody this..."  
  
"Then you d-"  
  
He hushed her, his forefinger pressed lightly against her lips, and then stroking it softly. "But, you came along and everything that I tried, even the teasing, even 'Meatball Head', failed. There's this brightness that vibrates out of you, a brightness that I thought never existed. And that was reaching out towards me... you were reaching out, even with those arguments that began whenever we were together. I felt it whenever I would look into your eyes..," he paused as he chuckled. "And look at me.. I'm becoming as mushy as a potato and a very corny one at that." He ran a nervous hand through his dark locks, only making them brush against his eyes the more.  
  
"Perhaps," she agreed with a slight giggle, this time brushing his hair with her hand to keep it in place. "D-"  
  
Once more she was hushed. "I was told that my parent's were killed in a car crash and I was with them. Fell off some cliff, was what the police stated. My last name was in my cap, but I came up with the name Darien.. it was the only word I could remember at the time," he paused, as he looked into her eyes and they were teary. "I had amnesia, have amnesia. I never told anyone, Sere, because I was pitied ever since I could remember because of it. I was rejected and moved from one orphanage to another till I was capable of getting a job and get into a university."  
  
Serena stared at him, seeing the tears that fell and she felt her own sliding down her cheeks. "I could never pity you, Darien," she muttered. "Who could ever pity a man who has a warrior's heart, a prince's charm, and a saint's soul?"  
  
"And you called me corny," he chuckled, the mood instantly lightening as she punched him lightly on his arm.   
  
"Corny but true," she replied with a grin. "Now, I want to hear more corny things about me, Muffin."  
  
"Corny, huh?"  
  
"Extremely. Tell me how red my lips are, how beautiful my face, and how tempting my body," she replied, her lips puckering up and her eyes batting playfully.  
  
Darien laughed, pulling her into an embrace. "Hmm... first, let's start with lips, my sweet," he said as he lowered his head for another kiss.  
  
-----  
"They've been turned into vampires!" Jon exclaimed, taking off his rat tail and smudging the make-up off his face. "The girl even hissed! She even had fangs!"  
  
Lita and Ken exchanged glances. "Whoa... chill for a second!" Ken exclaimed, bringing him back to his seat.   
  
"I'm telling you," Jay began, taking off her wig of snakes, "they have really been turned into vampires! You better just go home. We all have to just go home before they come out and eat us! They even have a speech before they attack! It has the same melody as Team Rocket in Pokemon!"  
  
"The fumes in the tunnels must really be toxic," Lita muttered, glancing at the 5 haunted house cast members. "Now look... you guys aren't really an ogre, you're not a Medusa. So... what does that tell you?"  
  
"There's vampires in those tunnels!" Kyle exclaimed, his one eye off. "I know a vampire and I think they were Siamese twins (wasn't sure of the word, but you know when two babies come out attached to each other? Well, I'm trying my best here, and the word for that really isn't coming to my brain right now! Sorry!) because Count Dracula always had his arm around the Countess."  
  
Lita sighed, rubbing her temples. "There's no such thing as vampires!" she exclaimed exasperated. "You're part of the Haunted House! I thought you would all have known better!"  
  
"We do know better! It's you two who have to be so narrow minded!"  
  
"We are NOT narrow minded!"  
  
"Then believe us!" Jay exclaimed, pulling on her jacket. "Now, if you two won't leave, we can't either."  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
"We are responsible for their safety," she replied. "Now, what we need are bushels of garlic, some holy water, and stakes. Where's the stakes!?"  
  
"Oh brother," Lita muttered, sinking into Ken's embrace.  
  
------  
"They went this way," Serena muttered, dressed back to the clothes she wore when she entered the tunnel.   
  
"Are you sure you want to follow them?"  
  
"Positive," she replied, licking her lips in anticipation.   
  
Darien smiled, he, too, in his normal clothes. His arm still stayed wrapped around her shoulder, somewhat relieved and disappointed to be out of the costumes. It did, you know, give him an excuse to keep his arm around her. But, then again, at least his back didn't itch at the cheap fabric.   
  
As they turned to the next tunnel, they stopped dead in their tracks, their jaws falling to the ground. There was the flap. There was the flap that lead them out to the street lights and to the rest of the carnival.   
  
"Please tell me I'm not dreaming," Serena muttered, not moving at all.   
  
"You're not dreaming, Meatball Head," he muttered, kissing her forehead. "Oh... fresh air..."  
  
"What if it's another dead end!?" she exclaimed, remembering how it felt to run straight into the wall.  
  
"Seems rather real to me," he replied. The flaps moved slightly, a cold wind sweeping past them.  
  
"Air! I just felt the night's air!" she exclaimed, still not moving.  
  
"I did, too," he said, glancing at her.   
  
"I'm not sure I'm ready to do it, Muffin," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"I'll be with you every step of the way, Meatball Head. Don't worry... I know this is a big experience. It might be too quick... but we can do this. Now, one step at a time. Don't be scared," he said, as they took their first step towards the exit. They both exhaled deeply, smiling at each other. "There you go, Meatball Head. Slowly, there you go."  
  
As they reached the flap, they could see a tent with shadows moving about in it.   
  
"People!" Serena exclaimed with excitement. "I see people!"  
  
They stared at the flap that separated them from the rest of the world. They glanced at each other, both scared to find out that they might be imagining everything. "C'mon, Sere, we can do this," Darien muttered, licking his own lips. "Now, when I count to three, we'll open this." He glanced towards her eyes and smiled reassuringly. "I believe in you, Sere. Now, 1, 2..." he paused, looking at their outstretched hand. "3!" They opened it and stepped out.   
  
Serena had her eyes shut, knowing all to well that she was going to hit a wall, but when she felt a gust of cold air run past her, she opened her eyes and looked up towards the night sky and moon. The experience, way too overwhelming, made her knees buckling. She fell towards the dirt, looking next to her to see that the same sensation went through her companion and now, boyfriend. "We're free, Darien..." she whispered hoarsely, her eyes wide and looking about. "FREE!!!!!" she then screamed, marveling the echo that came back to her ears.  
  
"GET THEM!!!" another scream was heard and before they knew it, they were being attacked with garlic.   
  
"Oww!"'s and "Stop!"'s and "hey!"'s were being shouted out as Lita and Ken made the 5 cast members stop throwing garlic at their friends.   
  
"Serena?" Lita whispered at the huddled body that clung to another. "Darien?"   
  
The duo looked up and sighed. "Lita? Oh Lita!" Serena exclaimed, bolting up and charging towards her friend, hugging the much taller girl fiercely. Darien stood up, with the help of Ken, giving the two hugging friends smiles of his own.  
  
  
4 hours later...  
  
  
"So," Lita began as they settled into bed at her apartment. The red digits of her clock read 7:03 in the morning. Serena was still towel drying her hair, trying desperately to get the garlic smell out of her. She snuggled against the sheets, though, in her bunny decorated pajamas. "You and Darien spent a lot of time alone. And, I couldn't help but realize that you two were offly... dirty. Did you two.. roll around or something?" she asked innocently, her eyes, however, sparkling with mischief.  
  
Serena laughed, throwing her towel at her friend, as she placed on the pink ribbons in her hair. "You can say that," she replied, glancing through the door into the living room to see two boys on each of the couch, sleeping soundly. As she looked closer, she grinned as she saw what was supposed to be the foot of Darien, represent a lot more like a pillow.  
  
Lita choked, her face turning red at the reply. Serena laughed at her reaction, smiling slightly. "Don't worry Lita," she commented, going back under the sheets. "Let's just say that I wouldn't mind being stuck, again, in the Tunnel of Love," she said, as she sat up. "Right, Muffin?"  
  
A few stumbling noises were heard and few muffled curses as two sleepy heads poked into the rooms from the door. "Hehe... uhh.. yeah, of course, Meatball Head," Darien responded, turning as red as Ken.   
  
He came over to her and smiled. "All I wanted to say was... umm... good night."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
She smiled innocently at him, her comforter pulled up and her lips in a pout. "You forgot!?"  
  
Lita and Ken chuckled at the dumbfounded face. Ken came over and whispered something in his ear. His face lightened up, a grin on his face. "Oh... how I could I ever forget!" he exclaimed. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek.  
  
Her pout grew, but then a smirk was replaced. "Muffin..."   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Grabbing his shirt, she pulled his lips back down and this time, they landed on her lips. When she let go, his face was back to dazed and confusion, and Ken started to lead him out, a huge grin on his face. "G'night, Muffin. Sweet dreams!"   
  
And, sweet dreams he had. Especially when a certain Meatball Head inhabited them and how it would be if they were stuck in The Tunnel of Love once more.  
  
  
The End  
  
Wow! A grand smacking 41 pages! Newayz, I hope you enjoyed! Please r/r! Should I continue writing Sere and Dare fics? Peace!  
© 1999 


End file.
